


Correction:

by woke_scully



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Being Hamilton, Jamilton - Freeform, Jealous Thomas, M/M, Teacher AU, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, WIP, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woke_scully/pseuds/woke_scully
Summary: Alexander is the new history teacher, much to Thomas, the world history teacher's disappointment. "What the hell do you think you're doing, barging into my classroom like that!?" Relationships start and end, while things heat up at the high school.





	1. You're wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @styxxandersss 's teacher au on Tumblr!  
> @scullyswritingblog is my Tumblr in case you wanted to know  
> Hope you enjoy!

“The concept of the current American flag was designed by Betsy Ross, who was born in 1752-” Thomas was interrupted mid speech by a chuckle coming from the open doorway of his classroom. 

“Is something funny?” He asked with a hint of annoyance, cocking an eyebrow. The person by the doorway was a man, seemingly in his mid-twenties. Thomas would’ve found him handsome had he not disturbed his teaching.

“Actually, yeah. Your facts are wrong.” He stated, a smug look on his face. This infuriated Thomas.

“They are? Care to tell me how so?” Thomas gestured to the class, who was in shock. Thomas was a highly respected teacher with a reputation for winning every debate he’s been in.

Lazily, the man leaned against the door and crossed his ankles, hand in pockets. “There isn’t proof that Betsy Ross designed the flag by herself. She was described as having a major part in the process, and the evidence tilts well in her favor, but it isn’t definitive that she worked alone.” 

“Who even are you?” Thomas asked, cheeks slightly flushed from being proven wrong in front of his entire class.

“I’m Hamilton, the new History teacher.” Alex said, winking to Thomas on his way out.


	2. Point for Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They looked at one another with such intensity that everyone thought they were trying to mentally blow each other's heads up.

“Who the hell do you think you are, barging into my classroom like that?” The bell for lunch rang as Thomas marched up to Alex, a thick history study book in hand.

“Well, I couldn’t just let you teach kids false things, you know. Plus, I never really did set foot inside your class.” Alex absently picked at his nails, not showing the slightest interest in what Thomas had to say.

Thomas scoffed. This arrogant, pathetic excuse for a teacher really just did that. He was going to give this guy a piece of his mind when he noticed the younger male had disappeared into the jam-packed hallways, blending in with the crowd.

Alex could be seen messing around with his hair and pointing finger guns at students as he walked down the hall. He swung into the conference room, coffee in hand, and took a seat across from the teacher he had met earlier that day.

Thomas shot Alex a glare, and he responded with a wink, causing Thomas to blush slightly and turn his head towards the principal, Washington.

“Thank you all for joining us. First off, I’d like to say welcome to our new American History teacher, Mr. Hamilton.” Everyone but Jefferson politely nodded their heads towards the smiling teacher in acknowledgment.

“Now then, the issue on the table. Hamilton proposed we supply the classrooms with smart boards instead of projectors, and have a couple tablets in each room in case a student needs one. I’d like to hear your thoughts.”

Thomas was the first one to pipe up. “But sir, don’t you think this money could be put to different usages, like textbooks and school supplies, maybe trips to museums? That would certainly benefit my classroom.”

“If we got smartboards and tablets there’d be little need for more classroom supplies that the students couldn’t just bring on their own. Plus, the boards provide an interactive experience for the students.”

The two debated for another quarter hour, looking at each other with such intensity that everyone thought they were trying to blow each other's brains out with their mind.

In the end, Washington and the board agreed to save it for a later date, frustrating Hamilton. He let out an exasperated sigh and walked out the staff room. If that’s how Jefferson wanted to play it, that’s how it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I kind of have writer's block right now but hopefully that'll fix itself! Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to share if you liked the fic it helps out a lot <3


End file.
